Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure
Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure 'is spin off / next generation series to ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure and is considered third season of Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series. ''It'll start airing in 2018, replacing ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story's timeslot. The main theme is light while the sub themes are friendship and gemstones. Story Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure Episodes After final fight of Solar Light! Pretty Cure, everything was peaceful. But several decades later, another seed of Darkness Ultima grows and gives birth to the group 'Nox Energy'. Once again the worlds are in danger, so new cures are born to fight this evil. Abe Kayo is a normal 13 year old girl who never expected that she'd become the partner of fairy Peridot, and become Cure Glücklich. Now she has to protect all worlds, alongside the other cures. Characters Pretty Cure '''Abe Kayo (安倍カヨ Abe Kayo) Cure Glücklich (キュアグルックリク Kyua Gurukkuriku) A 13 year old girl who is the great-great-granddaughter of Himura Akari. She is kind and quickly makes friends. She always works hard and looks confident, but she actually often feels very inferior to her older sister, as she believes that her sister is far more talented than her and often sees her as a "perfect person with no faults". She is very clumsy. She loves to look for signs of luck and especially loves clovers. Her alter ego is Cure Glücklich and her theme colour is green. She has the power of luck. Kitahara Yuka (北原由佳 Kitahara Yuka) Cure Felix (キュアフェリックス Kyua Ferikkusu) A 13 year old girl who is Kayo's childhood best friend and neighbour. She is cheerful and athletic. She loves adventures and trying to do something that might be dangerous. She is not part of any sports club but usually ends up helping most of them. Yuka cares a lot for her two younger siblings and is very protective of them even though it usually doesn't seem like they get along. Her alter ego is Cure Felix and her theme colour is gold. She has powers of happiness. Watanabe Sayuri (渡辺小百合 Watanabe Sayuri) Cure Kairos (キュアカイロス Kyua Kairosu) A 13 year old girl and Kayo and Yuka's childhood friend. She is very shy and finds it hard to talk to people she doesn't know well but becomes completely different person when she is with family and close friends. She loves taking photos and dreams of becoming a photographer. Her alter ego is Cure Kairos and her theme colour is purple. She has powers of time. Ishida Kyoko (石田恭子 Ishida Kyoko) Cure Arcus (キュアアーカス Kyua Ākasu) A 15 year old girl who loves archery. She sometimes seems cold on the outside but she is actually very kind and friendly. She seems very calm but in fact has short temper end gets angry very easily. She is captain of Lumos Academy's middle school archery club and spends most of her free time practicing. Her alter ego is Cure Arcus and her theme colour is red. She has powers of archery. Shiraki Tsubasa (白木翼 Shiraki Tsubasa) Cure Aile (キュアエール Kyua Ēru) Intelligent 15 year old girl. She is the best student in her class. She is also very intuitive and observant and often guesses what people think. She stays very calm in any situation and rarely seems surprised about anything. While she might seem shy at first glance due to her quiet personallity she is in fact anything but that as she always tells what she thinks. She loves writing poems and painting especially abstract art. Her alter ego is Cure Aile and her theme colour is white. She has powers of flight. Iwata Melody (岩田メロディー Iwata Melorodi) Cure Concerto (キュアコンチェルト Kyua Koncheruto) A 16 year old girl who loves music. She is very skilled musician as she can play guitar, piano and drums and is also a great singer. She is part of band with her friends. She is actually quite smart but doesn't get as good grades as she could because she consideres music more important than studying. She comes from very rich family but she prefers to not tell that to other people. Her alter ego is Cure Concerto and her theme colour is brown. She has powers of music. Todo Chiharu (藤堂千春 Todo Chiharu) Cure Myth (キュアミス Kyua Misu) A 16 year old girl who loves reading books and writing stories. She has big imagination and often daydreams and forgets where she is and what she is doing. She is always imaginig some kind of story in her head. She is also very interested in Greek and Roman Mythology. While she is very close to her family she has trouble when talking to others as she always worries if she is going to say the right thing and believes imagining friends is easier than trying to befriend others, however she improves that as she becomes Pretty Cure and friends with other cures. Her alter ego is Cure Myth and her theme colour is pink. She has powers of stories and imagination. Maeda Suzume (前田雀 Maeda Suzume) Cure Warrior (キュアワリアー Kyua Wariaa) A 14 year old girl. She is always alone and doesn't trust other people easily. When she first appeared as Cure Warrior she refused to join the team and she fights alone. She started to slightly warm up when she had to spend day with Kayo because of first-second year exchange project at her school. Her alter ego is Cure Warrior and her theme colour is blue. She has powers of thunder. Yoru Bianca (夜ビアンカ Yoru Bianka) Cure Nocturne (キュアーノクターン Kyua Nokutaan) At first Yoru was member of Nox Energy but she later become friends with cures and get power to become Pretty Cure herself. She was born from darkness so she sometimes has troubles with how to act as human so other cures often help her with it. Bianca is name she decided to give to herself when she transfered to Nijihikari High School and she used her real name Yoru as her surname. Her alter ego is Cure Nocturne and her theme colour is black. She has powers of night. Fairies Peridot (ペリドット Peridotto) - Peridot is cat like fairy and Kayo's fairy partner. Citrine ('シトリン Shitorin) ''- Citrine is monkey like fairy and Yuka's fairy partner. She is the youngest of fairies and is always jumping around and loves to play. She is very energetic and curious which often gets her in trouble. 'Lilac' ''(ライラック Rairakku) ''- Lilac is bunny like fairy and Sayuri's fairy partner. 'Siam' ''(サイアム Saiamu) - Siam is fox like fairy and Kyoko's fairy partner. Pearl (パール Pāru) - Pearl is bird like fairy and Tsubasa's fairy partner. Morion (モリオン Morion) - Morion is Hedgehog like fairy and Melody's fairy partner. Rose (ローズ Roozu) - Rose is fennec fox like fairy and Chiharu's fairy partner. Tanzanite (タンザナイト Tanzanaito) - Tanzanite is wolf like fairy and Suzume's fairy partner. Onyx (オニキス Onikisu) - Onyx is tiger like fairy and Bianca's fairy partner. Ruby (ルビー Rubī) - Ruby is bunny like fairy who was Cure Soleil's (Himura Akari's) fairy partner. Kayo has hept her as plush toy since she was little and knew that it's old and belonged to her grandmother. She was very surprised to find out who Ruby actually is. Nox Energy Others Abe Kotoha (安倍 琴ハ Abe Kotoha) - ''Kayo's older sister and student council president ot Nijihikari Middle School. 'Kitahara Yume' ''(北原夢 Kitahara Yume) - Kitahara Yuki (北原幸 Kitahara Yuki) - Kitahara Yuko (北原優子 Kitahara Yuko) - Items Jewel Key - Part of transformation item. It is born out of Pretty Cure when their fairy partner finds them. Change Jewel - Part of transformation item. Fairies need to be with girls for it to appear so they can transform in Pretty Cure. Heart Light Crystals - Crystals that are inside people's bodies. People can't live without them. Locations Nijihikari - Town where the girls live. Nijihikari Middle School - One of middle schools in Nijihikari. It's school that Kayo, Yuka, Sayuri and Suzume attend. Nijihikari High School - One of high schools in Nijihikari. It's school that Chiharu and Bianca attend. Lumos Private Academy - One of schools in Nijihikari. It has both high school and middle school. Kyoko, Tsubasa and Melody attend this school. Starlight Kingdom - Place from which fairies came from. Jewel Garden - Part of Starlight Kingdom where fairies live. Soleil Lights Restaurant - Restaurant owned by Abe family. It was founded by Himura Akari decades ago. Music Gallery KayoGlucklich.png|Abe Kayo / Cure Glücklich YukaFelix.png|Kitahara Yuka / Cure Felix SayuriKairos.png|Watanabe Sayuri / Cure Kairos KyokoArcus.png|Ishida Kyoko / Cure Arcus TsubasaAile.png|Shiraki Tsubasa / Cure Aile MelodyConcerto.png|Iwata Melody / Cure Concerto ChiharuMyth.png|Todo Chiharu / Cure Myth SuzumeWarrior.png|Maeda Suzume / Cure Warrior BiancaNocturne.png|Yoru / Yoru Bianca / Cure Nocturne 1st trio.png|1st Trio (Kayo, Yuka and Sayuri) in their casual clothes. 2nd trio.png|2nd Trio (Kyoko, Melody and Tsubasa) in their casual clothes. third trio 1.png|3rd Trio (Chiharu, Suzume and Bianca) in their casual clothes. 1st trio 2.png|1st Trio in their Pretty Cure Forms. 2nd trio 2.png|2nd Trio in their Pretty Cure forms. third trio 2.png|3rd Trio in their Pretty Cure forms licht aurora team.png|All Cures in their casual clothes. Licht Aurora Team 2.png|Licht Aurora Pretty Cure team. Trivia *''Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure'' is first Pretty Cure series that has a German word in its title. *It's often said that cures in this season consist of three trios: **1st: Kayo, Yuka and Sayuri **2nd : Kyoko, Tsubasa and Melody **3rd: Chiharu, Suzume and Bianca *''Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure'' is first pretty cure series that has 9 cures Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Fan Series Category:Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series Category:New Generation of Fan Cures Category:Spin-Off Category:Light Themed Series